Principal GermanyxReader - Punishment
by Ryxbantti
Summary: A good student gone bad, you find that visiting the principals office isn't all that bad, especially not when your principal is a hot German with a kinky side.


"That's it! _ to the principal's office immediately!"

Your teacher, Mr Kirkland , yelled at you with a red face. The whole class had been unruly, but that piece of paper that you threw back at your friend was the last straw. Probably just because it missed your friend and managed to hit square in the forehead. Possibly not your best move. You could feel your cheeks burning as the situation set in. You were mortified. Silently you stood from your seat and packed up your things; who knew how long you would have to spend talking to the principal. You glanced at as you left the room on shaky legs. He was on the phone, glaring holes into you and probably calling to let the principal know that you would be on your way.

As you walked down the halls, slowly making your way to the office, your body grew slightly numb. You had never talked to the principal for anything negative in all of your school time, but that was about to change real quick and it struck dread right into your heart. It would tarnish your reputation of being the "perfect student". He would probably call your parents, and they would be mad, everyone would be mad! You hate when people are mad at you! You stop for a second, hastily shaking those thoughts from your head before you get too anxious and pass out. Taking in a deep breath, you finish the walk to the office.

You take another deep breath before opening the door of the office and walking in to meet your doom. Pamela, the office lady was hanging up the phone just as you stepped foot into the office.

"_?"

Pamela asked as she adjusted the glasses on the tip of her nose.

"That's me."

You sighed.

"Follow me." Pamela stood from her desk and began to walk down the only hallway in the small office. You followed silently behind her, stopping when she stopped at a door. She pressed a button next to the door and spoke into the speaker just above it.

"Mr Beilschmidt, _ is here to speak with you about her disruptive behaviour in 's class."

She released the button, and soon after 's somewhat distorted voice sounded through the speaker.

"Ja? Send her in."

Pamela opened the door for you, and after you walked in she shut it behind you. You glanced nervously at the door before you looked at Mr Beilschmidt. This was the first time seeing him. You were a new student here and because of your perfect record, you had no reason to see him. He looked oddly young to be a principal, probably in his mid-twenties you assumed. You took note of how his muscular his arms looked even through the sleeves of his dress shirt. His blonde hair was slicked back; not a piece out of place. It left his face and bright blue eyes unobstructed.

"Please _, have a seat and tell me what you did."

"Yes sir." You whispered softly, sitting down in the chair across from his desk that he motioned to and setting your bag next to it. You looked back at his face, and noticed a slight pink tinge to his cheeks. Why was he blushing?

You adjusted your skirt so that it wasn't laying so high up on your thighs. You still trembled slightly, scared of what he was going to say when you told your story. It could be worse, but it still wasn't a very good one either.

"So what happened in Mr Kirkland's class?"

You took a deep breath, looking down at your folded hands in your lap.

"W-well, Mr Kirkland was already frustrated with everyone, seeing as we just got back from Spring Break and everyone was a bit unruly. And then my friend threw a paper ball at me, and when I tried to throw it back, it well... it uhm hit in the face."

You could feel your cheeks burning from embarrassment as wrote something down on a notepad that sat in front of him on the desk.

"_, do you know that throwing anything in class is against the rules?"

"Yes..."

"Then why did you do it?"

"I don't know!"

Ashamed, you buried your face in your hands.

"Here at (school name) we don't tolerate rule breaking of any kind. I am afraid that I will have to call your parents and give you in school suspension tomorrow."

You drew your hands away from your face, eyes wide as dread settled right into the pit of your stomach.

"Please, Mr Beilschmidt, don't call my parents! They will be furious! I'll do anything, just don't call them!"

smirked.

"Anything?"

You nodded, tears now pricking at your eyes. You watched him rise from his chair and moved to the door. Your heart fluttered nervously as the click of the door's lock sounded. He dauntingly moved back behind his desk as he spoke.

"Come over here."

He beckoned you from behind his desk where he stood. You lifted yourself from the chair and only then did you allow your eyes to run down his body. You gasped. Through his dress pants you could see the large outline of his erection.

Despite having seen what you just did you slowly walked over to him, stopping just a foot before him.

"Bend over my desk for me."

"Mr Beilschmidt... W-won't some-someone hear us?"

You gulped nervously. just grinned wickedly.

"The walls of the offices are soundproofed, no one will hear anything that happens in this room. But I can still call your parents if you'd rather have that be your punishment."

You shook your head, then hastily moved in front of the desk. You hesitated a moment before laying your top half on the desk, bringing your hands up so that you could grip the front edges of it if need be.

"Good choice." He rolled his chair back so that he could stand just a few inches behind you. He placed a hand on your hip and leaned in close, whispering in your ear, "Schatz, that phone call about your behaviour interrupted my personal time. For that alone I am going to have to punish you."

Chills ran down your spine and lingered even after he straightened and was no longer at your ear. His large hand left your hip, and soon your skirt was flipped up. You cursed yourself for wearing lacy, see-through panties despite being unable to find the shorts you normally wear under your skirts.

"Sexy panties under such a short skirt? What a naughty girl..."

You gasped once more as he roughly yanked said panties off of you, letting them aimlessly fall down your legs and onto the floor below. The air was cool on your bare buttcheeks and the part of your lower lips which were left exposed to the room.

You blushed profusely as his hand captured your right buttcheek, squeezing and massaging it. Then his hand was gone and he was opening a desk drawer. You turned your head, watching out of the corner of your eye as he rustled around in the drawer for a bit before pulling out a ruler; a metal one to be exact. Your jaw dropped - he is going to use that to spank you isn't he? Your breathing grew ragged as you waited for him to use the ruler on you.

"Maybe this will teach you to follow the rules?"

You felt his hand go on your back, pressing you into the desk, then suddenly a loud crack sounded through the room. You yelped as he brought the ruler down and you felt the sharp sting of the metal against your skin. He gave the pain no time to subside as he brought the ruler down again and again. Your buttcheeks burned and tingled, and you trembled against the desk and his hand that still remained on your lower back. By the final spank, you were numb to the pain that it sparked and couldn't help the moan that escaped your lips. Mr Beilschmidt's warm chuckle mingled with the sound of your soft panting.

The desk drawer opened yet again and you heard the metal ruler being set down, then more rustling in the desk. You turned your head just in time to see him pulling out a square foil package; a condom. As soon as your mind wandered to just the mental image of what was about to happen, anticipation pooled in your lower abdomen. This time when he leaned in to you, ground his hips into you, effectively pressing his erection against your butt.

"Are you a virgin, _?"

"Y-yes, Mr Beilschmidt."

"Call me Ludwig, just when we are alone."

You nodded your head quickly. The hand that had been resting on your back, slowly moved up. You were sure that he was going to slip it under your shirt to unclasp your bra, but instead his hand trailed all the way up to your hair; the soft taction of his fingers tickling your neck. His fingers twisted around your (h/c) strands and he pulled your head up so that you could see him just out of the corner of your eye.

"Are you comfortable with me taking your virginity?"

"Yes."

Your voice was now just a whisper.

That was enough of an answer for him. He released your hair and you then heard his pants unzip. He tore open the foil wrapper of the condom and slipped it out of it's packaging, quickly unrolling it onto his painfully hard erection. His large hands went to your hips. He slipped his hands under your shirt to hold onto your bare skin; as if the contact he would be getting soon wasn't enough. Your heart fluttered in your chest when you felt the tip of his length prodding at your entrance, then suddenly he sheathed himself in you in one swift motion. You gasped and gripped the edge of the desk as the sharp pain you expected struck you. Ludwig fought back the urge to ignore your pain and to have his way with you; he couldn't bare the thought of you not enjoying your first time.

You rested your head on the desk, breathing softly while you let the pain subside. After a few seconds he pulled out, then slowly re-entered this time. It was a bit uncomfortable, but not painful. When you didn't tense or whimper in pain when he entered you, he took that as a sign to continue. His nails bit into your skin as his grip tightened on your hips and he began to thrust harder and faster into you. You were both panting loudly at this point. A knot was forming deep in your abdomen and Ludwig gave it no time to subside as he relentlessly pounded into you.

"Liebchen~" He choked out a groan, "You're so tight, _mein gott._"

"Ludwig..."

You shuddered as you whimpered his name.

"Ja?"

"I-I am so close!"

Your body was trembling as you spoke, almost as if it didn't know how to handle the amazing feelings it was being put through.

"Come for me." He commanded, "Scream my name."

That was your undoing. Your back arched as warmth spread throughout your body. His name was just a high pitched yelp torn from your vocal chords. His pace stilled and he shouted with his release. The tremors that wracked your body began to die out, but lingered long enough to send aftershocks through you.

Still laying on the desk, panting, you began to focus yourself on the real world again. Ludwig pulled out of you, leaving you feeling empty and somewhat sore. Just a few more seconds passed before you. Your legs were heavy, causing you to stumble and Ludwig to grab your arm. He chuckled, satisfied with lasting effect he had left on you. You blushed, but smiled nonetheless. He released your arm to remove the condom, after which he adjusted himself back into his pants.

"You were good, frau. I think I'll also remove your in school detention, but," He bent down and picked up those sexy little panties you had been wearing. "I will also be confiscating these."

He twirled the panties around his fingers before opening a desk drawer and dropping them in it; the same drawer that held the condom and the ruler. Completely ignoring the fact that you would be pantyless for the rest of the day, a burst of confidence overcame you.

"That's alright. I have more at home."

You shrugged before you bent over - right in front of him - and picked up your bag. When you looked back, there was a dark smirk across his face.

"Duly noted miss _. Now, move along to your next class before I need to punish you again."

You grinned, then walked to the door and smoothed your clothes before you unlocked it and walked out into the main office. You chewed on your lip, you had most definitely not expected that when you first got sent to the office.

**The Next Day:**

The clock said there was 10 minutes left before first period began, enough time to do what you had planned the night before. You took hold of the handle and opened the door to the main office, walking in just as you had the previous day.

"Good morning _, what do you need?"

There was Pamela, looking concerned.

"Morning!" You grinned sweetly. "May I talk to Mr Beilschmidt about something?"

As if on command, he walked out from the innards of the office.

"Oh, _ what are you doing in here?"

"Perfect. _ wanted to talk to you ."

Pamela grinned.

"Is it private?"

Ludwig raised an eyebrow. Maybe he was keen to the plan you had.

"No, it was just about that _desk work_ you had me do. I know it was punishment for my bad behaviour, but I actually enjoyed it. I just wanted to say, if you ever need help with desk work again, I am willing to help out."

"What a good student you are!"

You and Ludwig glanced at an ignorant and gleeful Pamela. Oh, little did she know, 'desk work' meant something far different than what she was thinking.

"Thank you for the offer, _, I actually have some _desk work_ you could help with right now. I am sure your first period teacher would understand."

You smiled; he was blushing, and you had achieved your goal.


End file.
